until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica
Jessica is one of the eight main protagonists and a playable character in Until Dawn. She is voiced by actor Meaghan Martin. Appearance Jessica has blonde hair that she wears in two braids and usually wears a blue jacket. During the prologue, Jessica wears her hair in pigtails and is clad in a green jacket. Personality Described in game as confident, trusting and irreverent, Jessica is a typical provocative young woman, who is quite brash in personality and dreams of being a model. Jessica is typically laid back, flirty and playful, constantly giving nicknames and acting immature. However, once provoked, she can be quite defensive and fierce. She does seem to care deeply for animals, being shocked and upset after killing a bird and seeing the mauled deer. She is very open about her sexuality, flaunting the fact that she'll have intercourse with Mike, her boyfriend. Jessica reveals that she uses her seductive skills as a shield from her insecurities. Until Dawn Biography A beautiful bottle-blonde with a mischievous nature, fun is Jessica's raison d'être. First on the guest list at any party, if there's one thing she's not, it's shy. Her fun-loving nature has certainly managed to turn Mike's head - he dumped Emily in order to get with her. A childhood ballerina, Jessica once wanted to be a cheerleader, until she realized that it was going to be quite a lot of work. The Prank Jessica is first seen arguing with Sam about the impending prank on Hannah. Sam tells Jessica, "Don't you guys think this is a little bit uncool?" to which Jessica replies, "C'mon, she deserves it." and notes that she is only orchestrating the prank to protect her friend, Emily. She, Ashley, Emily, Matt, and Mike head up to the guest room to wait for Hannah. She starts laughing as Hannah begins to take off her blouse and pops out at her with her other friends. She chases Hannah down to the front door and calls after her as she flees. One Year Later A year later, Jessica returns to the lodge to commemorate the anniversary of Hannah and Beth's disappearances. After Jessica arrives at at the mountain, she waits for Mike at the top of the cable car station. He greets her by throwing a snowball at her, which prompts a snowball fight culminating with Mike falling on top of Jessica, giving her the choice to kiss him or throw a snowball at him. They head up to the lodge and greet Ashley, Chris, Josh and Sam who have assembled themselves in the living room. They sit on the couch together right before Emily and Matt. Emily voices her disgust for the couple and Matt can choose to encourage or diffuse the argument. Josh tells them that if they can't get along than they should split up and tells Mike and Jessica to go to the guest cabin. After Josh kicks Mike and Jessica out of the lodge, if Mike successfully impresses Jessica, they head to a log cabin to engage in intercourse. As they're traveling, they see a dying deer. Soon afterword, the deer is propelled backwards by a nearby wendigo, causing them to run for the cabin. They are about to have sex, until Mike hears Jessica's phone that she had lost earlier. Jessica goes out of the cabin to yell at her friends, who she thinks are pranking her. After slamming the door and facing towards Mike, the glass on the door shatters as she is gabbed and pulled through the door by a wendigo. She calls out for Mike who is in pursuit of her as she is dragged to a nearby abandoned mining building. It is here that she is killed or injured by the ordeal. Final Chapter Having survived her attack by the wendigo she wakes up in the bottom of a mine elevator shaft with severe cuts all over her body. Here she grabs a torch and a miner's jacket and runs into Matt (if he survived the events at the Radio Tower. If not, she will be alone) Together, they walk through the mines and are then chased by a Wendigo. After successfully hiding from the threat twice, they end up on the surface overlooking The Lodge as the sun rises, having survived the night. The Interview Jessica sits is seen sitting in the interrogation room speaking with an officer as she attempts to tell him about the events that happened. She claims that it wasn't her that called out to Ashley. She then asks about Mike's whereabouts and condition. Possible Deaths * If Mike doesn't take the shortcuts, and stumbles while running after Jessica, her jaw will be torn off by a Wendigo, and she is thrown down an elevator shaft. * If Jessica tries to run away instead of hiding, the Wendigo will catch her and rip off her jaw. *If Matt abandons Jessica instead of hiding together, the Wendigo will catch her and rip off her jaw. *If she and Matt successful stay still but Matt fails to support Jessica, it will find them, knock Matt off, kill Jessica by ripping off her jaw and kill Matt by tearing his face off . Relationships Jessica has a good relationship with Chris, Sam and Mike. (Mike being the highest). She has a neutral relationship with Matt, Ashley and Josh. She has a very bad relationship with Emily. Beth Washington Beth calls Jessica, along with Ashley, Emily, Matt, and Mike, jerks for playing their prank on Hannah. Despite Jessica's issues with Hannah, she and Beth seem to get along as Jessica is Beth's second highest non-familial relationship. Chris Jessica does not seem to have a good relationship with Chris. She becomes upset with him after he steals her letter for Mike Emily During the prologue, Jessica and Emily are friends. Jessica planned the prank on Hannah to protect Emily, who was dating Mike at the time. They both hide under the bed together during the prank and, along with Mike, appear to be the most involved in the prank on Hannah. In the year that has past, Jessica and Emily have developed an antagonistic relationship due to Mike's new relationship with Jessica. Emily and Jessica later have argument about Mike which can be encouraged or diffused by Matt. While talking to Mike, Jessica calls Emily a whore and tells him that she hopes Emily gets eaten by a bear. Hannah Washington Jessica did not respect Hannah while they knew each other. She was the most visibly excited during the prank, and later defended her actions while chasing after Hannah. Josh Washington Josh does not seem to blame Jessica for the disappearances of Hannah and Beth. He still jokes around with her and Mike, both of whom were the most involved in the prank against Hannah. Mike Jessica and Mike began a romantic relationship during the year after Hannah disappeared. They appear to be comfortable with each other, since they head up to the cabin to have intercourse during the game. Sam Sam and Jessica do not have a positive relationship. In the prologue, Jessica and Sam argue over the impending prank on Hannah. Notes * Jessica is known to use awkward phrases, and constantly play jokes. * She likes Emily and Matt the least out of the lodge survivors, despite the fact that she was Emily's best friend the year before. * According to her, she had her phone replaced four times within this year. * She was Homecoming Queen. * She was one of three characters to not be aware of the wendigo as she was absent when Victor Milgram made his speech. The others being Matt and Josh. * Jessica can be the sole survivor and have no clue what happened to the others. * Jessica has the longest interview. Quotes * "HEY! YEAH! PRICKS! THAT MEANS YOU! I KNOW you're OUT THERE! The FUCK are you trying to do!? You want to ruin our fun THAT BAD?! Well GUESS WHAT?! You can't! You can't ruin our good time! Because Michael and I are gonna FUCK! That's right! We are going to have SEX! And it's going to be HOT! So ENJOY IT! Because I know WE'RE GOING TO!" - Jessica after thinking her friends are pranking her. * "Stay out of it, you dumb oaf!" - Jessica smacks down Matt. * "Oh, you're the only one who can put him down? No one else can play with your toys?" - Jessica arguing with Emily * "Who needs grades when you've got ALL the natural advantages you can handle?" - Jessica tries to redeem herself after Emily mocks her intelligence. * "You couldn't buy a loaf of moldy bread with your skanky ass." - Jessica's comeback to Emily * "That bitch is on crack or something." - Jessica commenting on her feud with Emily * "Cuts real deep calling Miss Homecoming a cow." - Jessica in a feud with Emily. "Wow I didn't think you were the glass half empty type" - Jessica to Mike after he becomes upset at the idea of clearing a path to the cabin "Have fun with the peanut gallery" - Jessica to Josh upon leaving the lodge Gallery JessicaPersonality.png|A brief description of Jessica ProfileHannah.png|Jessica in Matt's video MikeAndJessicaSnow.png|Jessica and Mike in an intimate moment MikeAndJessica.png|Jessica and Mike taking a selfie JessicaAndEmilyFight.png|Jessica and Emily having an argument mike and jessica.jpg|Mike and Jessica in the woods ProfileJessica.png|Jessica looking out a window Jessicapulled.jpg|Jessica being pulled out a window. MikeJessicaSelfie.jpg|Jessica and Mike taking a selfie Jessica profile.png|Jessica talking to Mike JessicaInjured.png|An injured Jessica JessicaEnding.png|Jessica being interviewed after the events of Until Dawn Jessica Jessica Jessica Jessica Category:Lodge Survivors